the switch
by manakarijukoisme
Summary: when noah and cdy are stuck in a cabin for two weeks with their bff melanie things get sexy.
1. Chapter 1

The switch

I no own tdi but I do own melenie

"_all campers report to the mess hall immediately" _chris said on the p.a system all the all the campers went to the mess hall chris came in and said "well campers your living arrangements" there were sighs of happiness till he continued "but there will two to all the cabins and three to the last one the pairs will be…" they sighed with their partners well most except the last three those people were melenie, noah, and cody who were best friends. They soon left to find several more cabins each with kitchen full of food, and bedroom in the same room and a small bathroom they were standing in awe until melenie said "well. I call the bed in back!" she ran to It right as chris said on the p.a system "_oh and campers you can't leave for two weeks from your cabin at the end of the week chief will come and give you more food supplies bye."_ "Well might as well get comfy" noah said as he sat on his bed and got out a book until melenie said " oh no, no, noah there is one problem." Oh yeah what is that?" "the bathroom." "what about i… oh" "yeah one rule and rule only knock before you guys go in the bathroom okay." "yep" they both said over the next few days things went weird they heard every one moaning shouting and screaming out there roommates name. they were about to go to sleep one night and cody and noah turned around from the kitchen when they saw melenie bending over in her night shirt that rode up to reveal her butt and noah and cody stared until they got an idea they planned tomorrow. The next night they played truth or dare and it was mel's turn to be dared and cody said "I dare you to have sex with me and noah." "oh hahaha very funny." Cody crawled up on top of her and said "what makes you so sure were kidding mel?" noah came up behind her and said "yeah you always teasing us with your night shirt and your clothes it's like your begging us to." Cody pressed his lips against mel's and noah sucked her neck they slowly took off her clothes she moaned as cody took her nipple in his mouth and sucked laid her the bed noah put his dick in mel's mouth while cody entered he from behind and each thrust caused her to moan on noah's dick they were all so close that with one more moan and thrust they all came they cuddled together and fell asleep naked.


	2. Chapter 2 the bathroom experance

The switch- in the bathroom,

When they all woke up that morning cody and noah noticed something they were in bed with melenie and she was naked but they were naked they quietly got up and went to their beds after silently high fiveing each other later melenie got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower when cody and noah got up again they heard the shower and grinned they quietly went in the bathroom and in the shower with melenie cody got behind her and noah pinned her to the wall with cody behind her she looked shocked. "what the hell guys? why do you keep doing this last night was bad enough but now?" "what's the matter mel we were just having fun just like we're about to have now." Noah said "but is this really worth the risk of losing our friendship over just sex over five years of friendship? I trusted you guys!" "well then mel I think it is worth the risk very worth it" noah said before kissing her forcefully cody took this moment and grabbed her breast and kissed and sucked her neck while rubbing her breast in his hand she moaned in her kiss with noah and while she was distracted they shifted their eyes to each other and nodded and they both plunged into her switching the roles from the previous night. Her eyes widened then half lidded when they began thrusting while cody was rubbing her left breast slowly and gently noah was rubbing her right breast fast and roughly. With each thrust she moaned noah decided he wanted to hear her moan their names so he ended the kiss she breathed in and she moaned "oh god please harder, faster rougher. please noah cody." That sent them over the edge they began thrusting harder and faster to please their once best friend turned lover. She screamed in pleasure and moaned their names every time she said their names their thrusting became rougher. After a few more minutes melenie came and screamed this threw noah and cody off edge they moaned her name noah came a little inside her as did cody but they wanted to see mel covered in their seed they quickly drew out and came all over and once they saw her covered in heir seed they got hard again melenie noticed this before seductively saying "well, well, well let me help you with that." She knelt down to noah and took him in her mouth she began to deep throat him fast and she grabbed his balls and that sent him over the edge he came in her mouth. She then turned her attention to cody she slowly sucked his tip then went deeper and deeper till she was deep throating him and she grabbed his balls this also drove him over the edge he also came in her mouth but she drew back before he was finished and he also came on her face. She got up and giggled before saying "I think I'm going to like the rest of this week." She left the shower still covered in noah and cody's come and they looked at each other smiled and left to find their toy. They then spent the rest of their time in the cabin ignoring the moaning of the other campers making love to their cabin mates. They fucked hard melenie even persuaded noah and cody to do it to each other. (but I'm not gonna write that) but after the challenge was over they went back to being friends who sometimes mentioned their experience to each other.


	3. Chapter 3back to the cabin

Back to the cabin

When melenie got outside the bathroom there was knocking at the door she answered it and chief handed her several bags of groceries and left. She shrugged it off and went to the kitchen and bent over completely forgetting she was one naked and to covered in cum when she bent over noah and cody came out and saw her bending over and got hard again and they nodded and noah quietly inserted his and melenie shot up and moaned before saying "I have a kinky idea." "what?"noah grunted "cody comes here" he nodded and she whispered in his ear and he knelt down started to lick her pussy while noah pounded her from behind while he was doing that she bent over and grabbed cody's dick and started to stroke while he ate her out that plus noah ramming her caused her to come and cody licked it all up and brought his mouth in hers so she could taste herself while continued to jerk him off noah came then cody but then noah said "dude you came have her to yourself for now I need to shower." He then went to the bathroom. Cody then took melenie's mouth in his and their tongues began battling for dominance but they soon separated and cody said in a husky voice "wrap your legs around my waist and put your hands on the counter." She happily obliged and he thrust in her and they moaned and he began thrusting at first slowly then fast and hard she began moaning his name and this just made want to hear her say it over again and he did with every thrust she moaned it and several more hard thrusts she came and that threw him over the edge he came and when he did he yelled "oh. God. Melenie." After they came down from their climax's he picked her up bridal style and placed her in the bed.


End file.
